


Irrational?

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, RinReiGisa - Freeform, established Reigisa, established relationship reigisa, rei pov bias, rin is gorgeous and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Rei knew he was being irrational. Or did he?





	Irrational?

He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn’t stop it. Since he’d befriended the blond boy, and their relationship evolved, all Nagisa Hazuki wanted to talk about were the precious memories he had with Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai and then Rin Matsuoka.

Rin Matsuoka.

Rin-chan-san, the one Nagisa had felt so close to when they were children, once out of the picture, with no thought of returning for the best part of five years, and suddenly he’s there. Just there. And he’d caught Nagisa’s eye in a way Rei knew he wasn’t.

He knew it was fair to be jealous in the early stages of a relationship, especially when it was as fast paced as his and Nagisa’s seemed to be. But Rin-chan-san was something different.

Unlike Haruka-senpai, and Makoto-senpai, Rin-chan-san was someone Nagisa saw in a completely different esteem. Rei noticed it as soon as the magenta-eyed blonde spotted the redhead at the local swim meet.

He had sat bolt upright with shining eyes. Kou-san had rolled her eyes from beside the blond and Rei had noticed.

Nagisa Hazuki was practically hanging over the railings to get a better look at what Rin was doing. And it was infuriating. Sure he had a lot of aesthetic appeal, you’d be an idiot not to see why people would fawn over him. Just by looking at his sister, Rei knew that the Matsuoka family had great genes.

He was wrong to be jealous. Nagisa-kun had every reason to want to support his friend. He had every right to support him. It wasn’t Nagisa-kun’s fault that his childhood friend had been hit by the puberty bus.

He knew he was being irrational for getting het up about it. It was just admiration.

But it seemed way too familiar, the way his body language would change at the drop of a pin when Rin would walk by, how his gaze would linger there after he’d left. It looked like puppy love.

And Rei thought he was as good as dumped.

He had sighed, shrugged it off, and carried on with his duties on the Iwatobi Swim Club, but thoughts lingered long after the fateful day of Regionals, when he’d given up his spot on the relay team to help Rin Matsuoka’s mental state.

He’d worked to help his rival for Nagisa-kun’s affections. He’d worked to help him feel better because regardless of never knowing him beforehand, he could tell that he wasn’t right. Maybe it was the stories Nagisa-kun told, but he reckoned it was something else.

It wasn’t until he’d approached Rin alone, without the guidance of his friends on Team Iwatobi, that he realised why he twigged that something was wrong with Rin.

And after countless nights of rigorous training after school, Rei was reluctantly acknowledging, or at least to himself, that the Rin Matsuoka that had made himself known after that relay. The Rin Matsuoka that came to be after Rei gave him a chance to reunite with his friends, was an emotional person, passionate and driven. He was vulnerable.

And Rei had caught feelings.

Trust him to catch feelings for Matsuoka Rin, and get grilled about romance by none other than his younger sister, Kou-chan.

Sure, he’d brushed her off, and made a run for it, but he wasn’t very good at hiding things. His friends all knew about he and Nagisa sharing romantic feelings for one another, regardless of whether they knew that they were together or not. But to be accused of avoiding responsibilities due to being in a relationship stung.

His love for Nagisa-kun had grown beyond his words in the year between those two summers. They were even more inseparable than they were before, and his absence from post-club activities was evidently causing strain on their relationship outside of the team. But Rei had to make it so he was an equal with the rest of Team Iwatobi. He had to.

Rei had noticed that Nagisa’s fixation on the redheaded swimmer hadn’t gone away either. He refused to comment, because despite the almost obsessive nature the blond had at times, particularly in regards to Rin, Rei was clearly Nagisa’s number one.

Nagisa was the first to admit anything on Rin’s last days in Japan, hurling himself on top of his friend and wailing over how much he loved him and would miss him while he was back in Australia. Rin had to remove Nagisa from his body, for the blond had latched on like some sort of leech. A leech crossed with a hysterical toddler. Rei frowned, wondering if Nagisa would have that response when they’d inevitably part ways to study elsewhere.

Rei had been more dignified in his confession, that came more so in a passing quip that could have been easily overlooked by the common person. But Nagisa noticed it with glittering eyes, and not just from the tears.

“Rin-san,” Rei had smiled, “Thank you, I’m forever grateful to you. Love and luck to you in Australia this time around.”

And with that, he’d turned to walk away coolly, leaving a flabbergasted Rin in his wake.

He’d called after Rei and gave the blue haired teen a hug, “Stay in touch.”

They’d both broken apart, blushing scarlet as Nagisa wriggled his way into their embrace, holding the two taller teens in his embrace, not wanting to let either of them go.

Rin had kissed Nagisa and Rei each on the head and jumped on his flight, leaving the couple more flustered and frustrated than Rin could have imagined.

But both admitted it that night. They had feelings for Rin Matsuoka. And that was okay, because they still loved each other. And if Rin wanted in on their relationship, that was okay too.


End file.
